Sun and Silk
by WhiteWolf535
Summary: Ezio really can't help himself when it comes to the female species but Altair has a rather strait-forward approach to break that pesky habit for him.One-shot.Very lemony lemon, blood play,a little gore but thats expected from a couple of assassins, right?


**Hey, this is my first post I think, this is edited that's why I don't remember lol. Anyway, this is a fairly graphic fic... maybe not graphic enough for some but when it comes to rating standard this is graphic lol. so expect smex! lul.**

**Anyway, there is a VERY IMPORTANT message at the bottom of this so please do me a favor and read/skim through it. It would be appriceated if you did. It's something annoying but important so it's worth it. And it would be helpful to me as well.**

**Enjoy the read, none the less!**

* * *

Ezio walks down the long street full of people, exhausted after a long, tedious mission to assassinate someone. His eyes lazily scan the crowd until they rest on a group of girls around his age; wandering through the stalls along the courtyard they're in. The corners of his mouth lift a little, becoming very interested in these girls.

The sly smile of his lover however disappears when the young Italian starts to wander toward the attractive women. Perched upon a nearby roof, Altair watches with discomfort when Ezio uses his charms on the women. Anger flickers in his stormy grey eyes when the heartthrob Italian wraps his arms around two girl's shoulders, pulling them close with a chuckle.

Altair moves along the roof, keeping at a crouch. He moves until he's right above the giggling girls surrounding _his_Italian. Ezio's hands start to slide down the curves of the girls backs. Altair's anger suddenly flares along with Ezio's pleasure when his hands reach the firm muscles of the girls' rumps.

The girls respond with a yelp and a quick blush. They wrap their arms around the muscular assassin, excited about the time they have just been promised. Until of course, an angry Arabian drops from a two story building to land a few feet in front of them with the deadliest glare they will ever see in their lives. Immediately Ezio starts to back up, arms leaving the girls but Altair will not have it.

The angry man cuts between the startled women to violently grab Ezio by his silky smooth clothing only to pull him close and smash his lips against the young Italian's, laying claim over his fellow assassin. But the Italian denies his claim, by closing his eyes to show none of his surprise to the other. Ezio finds his limbs working against him however, arms rising to meet the angry assassin's cheeks and work his mouth against Altair's.

However the nervous sounds of the girls around them pulls him out of his trance to find his female friends starting to move away. The Italian quickly breaks away from the Arabian and hastily shoves the man back as he approaches the girls smoothly. Altair hits the stall behind him but quickly recovers and proceeds to step toward Ezio as the assassin regains his composure for the ladies.

In a silky soft voice he explains to the girls, "This man is no one but a close friend… that was nothing but a simple mistake." His smile dazzles the young girls and he's wrapped them around his experienced fingers again. But, determined to foil his plans, Altair presses a hand possessively against the Italian's abdomen, sliding up the frustrated man's chest as it pulls him back to rest against the Arabian's warm chest. Altair snarls through clenched teeth into the Italian's ear, "don't try to pass this off as no big deal Ezio. You're _mine_."

The aggression in that last word unsettles Ezio and the girls. The infuriated assassin drags his tongue across the Italian's jaw, breaking Ezio's hold on the girls once more as his lips start to quiver and a shaky gasp pulls into his mouth. Altair's right hand travels to Ezio's head, grabbing hold of his jaw and forcefully turning the young assassin's head away from his as he bites onto the Italian's earlobe. Ezio watches as the girls become discouraged and walk away.

He's helpless to stop them for Altair is holding him right where he stands, moving his mouth down to his neck, sucking, licking and nipping. Altair looks up only when he hears the annoyed sigh Ezio emits as the girls disappear behind the gathering crowd. The Italian tears his face out of Altair's loosened grip and turns to look at the Arabian with a furious glare. But the wrath in the man's eyes quickly silences him even before he can talk.

Altair takes a firm grip of the Italian's hand as he drags him through the crowd of startled and disgusted citizens.

Altair throws open the door to their small second story apartment that sits beside a lovely canal. The angry Arabian roughly throws Ezio to the ground before slamming the door behind him, curtly locking said door. The Italian grunts upon having his shoulder slam into the hard wood floor. He groans as he tries to get up but Altair would have none of that, connecting his boot violently to Ezio's ribs.

The Italian yells out in pain, curling away from his partner's abuse. Ezio, forces himself to sit up, flinching as his bruised ribs send warnings to his brain, watching as his fellow assassin steps into their bedroom. He can hear the slight sound as wood grinds against wood. His heart starts to pound when the angry Arabian walks back in with a long rope trailing behind him.

Fear enters his eyes as he watches helplessly as the assassin saunters forward as a predator would stalk his poor helpless prey. Ezio starts to rise to his feet, suddenly finding the urgency of this situation. He brings up his hands in defense as he tries to calm down his fellow assassin, "Listen Altair… I know I broke our agreement but… those girls were just asking for it!"

The white clothed Arabian's glare flares and he stops moving. The rope snaps in the air above his head before he even realizes Altair has moved his arm. The sharp sound makes Ezio flinch and his mind scatters as faint arousal stirs inside him. He sees the small smile on Altair's rough yet welcoming lips as he flicks the whip once more, this time capturing one of his wrists.

Ezio gasps in pain as the rough texture of the rope constricts around his wrist, cutting off all circulation. Luckily Ezio is prepared for the sharp tug that comes next and he manages to keep his balance as he stumbles forward. Altair continues to pull him forward but then the Italian stubbornly starts to fight, tugging on the rope around his wrist, working it loose. The annoyed assassin sees this and lets the whip go slack, letting it fall from Ezio's wrist. However, before Ezio can blink, let alone so much as to move his hand from where it was giving its attention to the whip at his wrist, Altair pulls back his arm and cracks the rope behind him, knocking an expensive looking vase off of the small table standing in attendance at the arm of their comfortable couch in the process causing it to shatter upon hitting their floor.

He snaps the whip forward in a diagonal movement, catching both of Ezio's arms with the rope. The Italian tries to step back, thrash out of the firm grasp the rough, unforgiving rope holds on him. Suddenly there's a white clad figure in front of him, grey eyes staring _through_him. He recognizes no kindness in these eyes and, for once, uncertainty starts to seep into the still Italian. Becoming unnerved, Ezio jerks his knee up to strike between the legs of the man in front on him. As Altair backs up in startled pain, Ezio starts to move his arms, tries to pull them apart, tries to loosen the grip, anything to get out of this situation.

But then Altair growls, reaching out and grabbing Ezio by his shirt, then proceeds to slam him into the wall nearest them. The Italian gasps as his breath his shoved out of him on impact with the surface. Altair grabs Ezio's tied arms and lifts them above his head and pins them to the wall before he has a chance to regain his breath and strength. There is a slight pause as both men are left breathing a little hard, faces close enough to feel each other's breath on their lips. Ezio stares into the cold eyes in front of him.

Altair presses against the Italian, moving his lips to the other assassin's ear, "it's been three days… watching you parade with women behind my back with that tight ass of yours… it's been unbearable…" Ezio's breathe hitches when he feels the Arabian's one free hand at his waist, starting to unbuckle his belt and untie his sash. The articles fall to the ground and Ezio gasps when that strong hand roams to his bottom, grabbing the firm flesh. Altair's hand travels back to Ezio's chest, undoing his cape, letting it fall to the ground.

The Italian glares and starts to struggle, writhing against Altair's body. He snarls at the man pressed against him, "Untie me! You have no right to keep me away from the woman I want to… be with…" Suddenly he feels the pain of sharp canine teeth biting into his ear. The struggles stop momentarily, allowing Altair to whisper huskily into the Italian's ear, "you are _mine_… I'm going to make that clear by the end of the night…" Ezio shakes his head and ignores the threat, riding his ear of the irresistible breathing. Altair raises his head to look into the smoldering brown eyes of the Italian as he growls irritably, "I am claimed by no one…" A smirk graces the lips before him as Altair breathes, "We'll see about that…"

Without any warning, the Arabian brings his mouth to the assassins' in front of him. Within seconds the men have their jaws locked together, tongues battling for dominance. While the two assassins struggle for power over each other, Altair's hand travels to the Italian's shirt, quickly unbuttoning the assassin's shirts. However, halfway through, the Arabian becomes impatient and with a quick flex of his left arm he sends gears turning, forcing a sharp blade out of his gloved hand. He tears apart Ezio's shirts and roughly pulls the clothing off the man.

The Italian groans in protest when Altair breaks the kiss sloppily, ignoring the thick strands of saliva connecting their mouths, only to bring his hot mouth to Ezio's neck. The Arabian assassin bites hard receiving a loud grunt from the man beneath him. His tongue slides over the bruising skin and Ezio has to hold in a moan. Altair moves his mouth around the Italian's neck, sucking, licking, nipping, teasing; gorging on the small murmurs and whimpers that slip between the moist lips of the man beneath his mouth. The irritated Arabian presses his body against Ezio's, connecting their hips and slowly grinding the helpless assassin into the wall. Moans erupt from the shirtless man, beyond his control as his arousal is rubbed firmly by Altair's own hardening member.

Against his will, Ezio's mouth whispers words of encouragement when the assassin in front of him continues to work on him. Altair stops abruptly, ignoring Ezio's whimper of complaint, as he steps away from the Italian, eyes aflame. He tightens the rope burning into Ezio's arms as he snarls, "don't think this is for your pleasure… I'm only using you tonight… if you truly want to leave me behind for a flock of fleeting women… then I _will_own you before that happens," The angry Arabian flexes his arm again, revealing the blade once more, "and I plan on leaving a scar…" Ezio's brown eyes widen at realization that the angry assassin truly means that threat. He starts to struggle again only to have the whip around his wrists dig farther into his skin. He bites his bottom lip as the rope burns and tears at his skin, drawing a bit of blood.

Altair retracts the blade and steps forward again, shoving Ezio's hands into the wall again. Suddenly memories of past assassinations flood back when he feels Ezio's warm blood trickle onto his hand, he savors the feeling and the rush, the cold killer instinct that the liquid surfaces from deep within him. Altair's arm tenses at the feeling, accidentally bringing out his hidden blade. But the excited assassin doesn't mind the release of his blade, putting it to good use as he slowly glides the blade across the bare flesh of the chest in front of him with lust shinning in his icy grey eyes. The Italian flinches when the cold metal meets his skin. His eyes close as the steel blade brushes across muscles, tracing every curve in his skin which years of training and assassinations have blessed him with. Then the Italian lets out a yell as unexpected pain shoots through him. The pain burns across his chest like a wild fire. He glances down to find Altair's hidden blade cutting across those muscles in a diagonal line.

The pain rips through him but it is something he has gotten to know over the years of being attacked by suspicious guards and targets. But still, the young assassin doesn't appreciate a wound he does not need. Just as he's about to snap at the other assassin, Altair flicks his tongue out, catching a drop of blood as it rolls down the other man's chest. Ezio swallows hard when the hot mouth of the Arabian sucks hungrily at the blood tentatively dripping out of the cut. He finds himself mumbling a whimper of pleasure.

Altair works his mouth along the length of the cut. Ezio flinches when he drags his tongue across the tender area, nerves screaming, reminding his brain of the damage. Despite the pain, the young Italian craves the eager mouth devouring his life blood with almost inhuman lust. He wants to be cut more; he wants more of his own blood spilled, dripping over his skin. As if reading his mind, Altair's blade cuts into his tingling flesh again, this time slicing in a horizontal line, carefully leading from below his collar bone to over his heart which is beating wildly from the treatment.

The tanned Arabian practically purrs as the scarlet liquid seeps from the open wound. He greedily consumes the blood, washed over with some twisted form of ecstasy. Meanwhile Ezio has lost control of his voice, moaning, groaning, pleasing and encouraging Altair with this attention. His cries are not ignored by the other assassin. Altair graces him by glancing up as he licks the shrinking amount of blood. Ezio's foggy brown eyes, half closed by the pure elation of the moment, stare pleadingly into his gleaming silver orbs. Altair smirks as he drags his lips directly over the Italian's heart, while keeping eye contact. Ezio's heart beats feverishly against the blood thirsty assassin's mouth, entrancing the Arabian with the steady rhythm.

The Arabian assassin almost loses his anger, hypnotized by the constant beating as he kisses the warm skin of his Italian partner but then he stands, facing the gasping Italian as the he tries hard to regain himself. Altair licks his lips as he looks into Ezio's shaky eyes staring desperately into those storm clouds, wanting more of that uncontainable excitement. Ezio presses himself against the other assassin as he whispers seductively, words laced with lust, "Altair… I want more… take off your shirt for me. " The other man raises an eyebrow in amusement but shakes his head. He smirks and holds his face close so they're lips brush as he whispers, "no. not until you do me a favor… get on your knees."

Ezio shakes his head defiantly as soon as his breath returns to normal. He gives Altair a smirk and gestures with his head toward the ground, "It's my turn tonight. I think _you_ should get on _your_knees…" The Arabian gives the man a frown before placing a hand on the Italian's shoulders. He presses down hard, forcing Ezio down to his knees. The tanned assassin starts to unbuckle his belt, taking it off before starting on his sash and throwing it to who knows where in the room. He takes off all of his weapons except for his hidden blade, tossing the equipment in the general direction of his other articles of clothing. Altair takes a moment to securely tie the whip as to not have to worry about keeping one hand on Ezio at all times. The Italian flinches as the harsh rope tightly constricts, restraining his movements.

As this goes on the Italian struggles again, complaining to his other counterpart to let him go until Altair finally opens his mouth again, "shut up! You will do this… whether you like it or not…" Ezio gives him a furious glare but his eyes are attracted to the movement in front of him. Now that his hands are free, Altair hooks both thumbs into his pants, gently easing them down until his hardening member is revealed. The Italian swallows hard, breath picking up its pace as the sight of his partner's familiar appendage brings back memories. Ezio clenches his jaw when he feels his own arousal pushing persistently at the fabric of his pants.

The unnerved Italian looks up to the man before him, connecting with his gleaming silver orbs as he sneers, "You know what to do… no hands when you do this." But Ezio shakes his head, determined to be difficult. Altair rolls his eyes and he slams a hand upon the Italian assassin's head, gripping his long hair in his long fingers, holding him still. The Arabian uses his other hand to glide the tip of his dick along the other assassin's lips. He smiles as Ezio's pre-cum covered lips start to quiver. Suddenly the Italian's mouth opens and tongue darts out to press into the assassin's slit causing the Arabian's hips to buck in surprised pleasure.

Altair lets out a small moan when Ezio gives into the temptation and starts to kiss along his length, eager for more of the white liquid. The Arabian's hand clutches his hair as he grunts through clenched teeth, "get on with it!" Ezio smiles as he wraps his mouth around Altair's dick. He relishes in the moans of the irritable assassin as he lathers the hardened length of the man with his saliva. His tongue works hard to cover all of the sensitive skin but is interrupted when Altair suddenly thrusts into his mouth, forcing him to swallow the length. Ezio chokes when the Arabian pulls back, looking down at the gasping man below him with an uncaring smile, "take it all bitch…"

Somewhere in the back of his mind Ezio feels a little anger but the intense thrill of the moment drowns the frustration and he enjoys the rough treatment. He shuts his eyes, working his mouth along the length as Altair pulls his head and fucks his mouth. Moans escape from his throat which makes Altair go insane. The Arabian has to place a hand on the wall for support as pleasure rips through his body.

Ezio can't contain himself any longer. His tied hands move to his own lap and he pushes them against his nagging erection. His tongue snaps up, pressing Altair's dick to the roof of his mouth, making the Arabian moan loudly. Ezio kneads and presses against his own cock, bringing it to full length. However he can feel Altair becoming hectic in his movements, knowing he doesn't have much longer. Ezio sucks hard and groans as his own length pulses, aroused by Altair's reactions.

With a final grunt, Altair comes hard within the warm mouth. Ezio is washed over in ecstasy and his own hips thrust upward into his hands as he comes along with the shaking Arabian. The tanned assassin's seed fills the hungry Italian's mouth quickly, forcing him to swallow as he is coping with his own orgasm. Altair steps back breathing hard, ignoring the Italian assassin as he chokes on the liquid.

Ezio lowers his head and swipes his tongue over his lips to get the last of the warm substance. Altair examines his partner, expecting a good sized tent in the pants of the Italian. Instead he sees a wet spot where the liquid covers the inside of the assassin's pants. He sighs in annoyance and notices that Ezio still has his head lowered, hiding his face from the Arabian assassin, grumbling to the Italian, "look at what you've done… I was going to torture you with that perfectly good hard-on… now I have to get you back up again."

The Italian exhales, wanting desperately for attention from the assassin, as he puts on the most seductive look he can muster after all of these years of charming both women and men. Altair places a rough hand on the Italian's chin, lifting the potent face to look at him. Immediately the Arabian's breathe hitches as he stares into those deadly brown eyes that beg for more. Altair lifts Ezio up by his jaw so that the Italian assassin stares pleadingly into his eyes. The tanned man melts in those eyes, bending to their will. He stiffens when Ezio lifts his tied up arms, draping them over his head to rest them on his shoulders. As Ezio's arms settle upon his stiff shoulder's, Altair breaks under the Italian's heavy cum-scented breathe that teases his mouth and taunting eyes that play with his own silver orbs. Altair flings his arms around Ezio's shoulders and takes the Italian's mouth with his.

The Arabian holds onto the long Italian hair as he lustfully licks the inside of the man's mouth. Meanwhile Ezio just takes the kiss, gently running his tongue over Altair's, encouraging him to continue. His seductive mouth urges Altair to act more with his body, to move it against his. But when Altair stubbornly resists the urges, Ezio forces himself to part from the kiss and breathe heavily into the tanned man's open mouth, dragging every word seductively "keep your promise… take off your shirt…"

Altair gasps for air that Ezio deprives him of just with his eyes. And when the smiling Italian lightly nibbles on his bottom lip, the tanned assassin almost explodes. Altair starts to hastily take off his shirts. Ezio smiles, watching the man panic under his stare. The Arabian pulls off the last of his assassin's robes, leaving just his pants. Ezio's eyes travel down to the man's well built chest, bathing in his muscles and sun tanned skin, warmth radiating off of that body. He's drawn to that body. He longs to rest his head against that warm skin, feel it rubbed against his during their love making. The Italian practically groans just at the memory and desire, mouth opening slightly, inviting the shirtless man into him.

The needy look returns, beckoning the Arabian to wrap his arms around the back of his neck again and bury his tongue deep within his mouth. Altair does just that. And Ezio whimpers as the hot mouth closes over his. The Italian meanwhile presses his bare chest against that desirably warm skin, closing his eyes as the welcoming sensation spreads through him. But then Altair suddenly pushes him away and into the wall, anger mixing in with the lust in his eyes. Ezio almost snarls when he's ripped away from the man's warmth. Before the Italian can do anything however, Altair turns him around so his face is pressed against the wall and his warm chest is pressed up against his back.

Altair hastily holds the Italian's arms over his head again while his other hand works hard on pulling down the young assassin's pants enough to expose his ass. Ezio breathes hard against the cold surface of the wall, moaning in anticipation. Altair smiles, bringing a hand to his limp member, pumping it until it's stiff again. He whispers into the Italian's ear, smile in his voice, "you're taking it dry… I'm not in the mood to cover my dick with lubrication and frankly I don't care if you're in pain so don't complain." He chuckles slightly as he probes his partner's awaiting opening. Ezio looks back to him groaning grumpily, pressing his ass toward the Arabian's member.

Without waiting for another invitation, Altair starts to push himself into the Italian's rear. Ezio winces slightly when he feels the hot dick slide into him without the slickness of lubrication. But then the Arabian starts to pound into him relentlessly despite the pain. Soon however Ezio starts to moan loudly, loving the pain until it fades to pleasure. He gorges on the warm flesh on his back and the pulsing cock in his ass. He starts to groan, encouraging his partner to continue, until he loses control of his voice, "Please! Don't stop!" He calls out the Arabian's name loudly as he thrusts hard into the Italian assassin.

Meanwhile on the other side of that wall lives a man by the name of Antonio. He is a middle aged man, short blackish brown hair, tall, thin and alone. He is currently enjoying a book in his comfortable chair that is unfortunately close to the wall on which his neighbors are having very loud sex. His golden brown eyes look up dryly from the page he was just reading to glance to the wall in annoyed disgust. He lets out a dramatic groan as he turns his head to the ceiling, "oh god… they're at it again…"

A loud moan erupts again from behind the wall, achieving a growl from the misfortunate neighbor. Antonio stands, from the comfort of his chair, grabs his coat and steps to the door, exiting as the loud thumping of eager thrusts gets faster. The poor man walks past the couple's door, stopping two doors down from his own. He knocks lazily on the dark wooden surface, waiting a few moments until a young looking man opens the door with bright curious blue eyes. He tilts his head but gives the man before him a friendly smile, "Antonio! How are you doing neighbor?"

The middle aged man smiles slightly but it doesn't reach his annoyed eyes and his voice is plain as he shrugs his head toward the noise, "they're at it again… do you think you and your friend feel like joining me for a walk. It's only a matter of time before they travel to the bedroom." Immediately after hearing that, the young man frowns and glances to the noisy room. The tall man waits outside the room as the young face turns to shout into the room, "Nickolas! We should get out and go on a walk."

Before long a man with slick black hair and clear green eyes comes up behind the young man, confusion etched upon his face but when he sees the flare of aggravation in the tall man's eyes he understands, "ah, the neighbors are committing to their 'extracurricular activities' again, aren't they?" A simple nod from Antonio is enough to convince the two neighbors to grab their coats and shut the door behind them. The three men walk down the hall, chatting amongst themselves, getting away from the loud men that they all live next to.

Ezio's jaw clenches as he lets out a long groan, squeezing his eyes shut when Altair finally snaps with one last thrust, burying himself deep into Ezio. The Arabian bites down into the Italian's neck and shoulder as his seed is shot into him. Ezio lets out a broken cry from the bite but it turns into a moan as his own orgasm hits him, covering the wall with his semen.

The two assassins use the wall for support as they pant, recovering. Ezio winces when he feels that the Arabian still has his teeth buried into his skin. But then the pressure loosens and Altair replaces his teeth with his tongue, lightly licking the marks left from his sharp canines. Ezio smiles when Altair rests his head against his, enjoying the affection while it lasts. Even if the Arabian is rough with his body, Altair still shows love at the end of their fits.

Ezio closes his eyes and sighs, nuzzling the assassin at his shoulder. Altair exhales softly and kisses his partner's neck with care, traveling up to the Italian's ear where he gently nibbles on the earlobe. His teeth slowly move up until his lips suck on the cartilage of the Italian's ear. Just when Ezio thinks that he's off the hook, Altair's husky voice nearly growls in his ear, "I'm not done with you yet…"

The Italian's eyes open wide as a heavy hand grips the back of his neck, pulling him backwards. Ezio struggles against the hand but Altair has a firm hold on both his neck and arms, easily tugging him into the dining room. He stops at the table, tossing the Italian onto the table so that he lands on his back against the hard surface. The Arabian pulls the disoriented man's pants off the rest of the way and before Ezio can push himself up, Altair is on him again, smiling down at him as he sneers, "now the real torture begins."

However, Ezio is prepared, knowing the man's weakness. He resumes the seductive look as before. He sees the flicker of hesitation in the stormy eyes above him but then the glint of the hidden blade attracts his dangerous brown eyes. Before Ezio's trick gets its grip on him Altair presses his blade against the Italian's brow. Without hesitation he drags the sharp steel through the soft skin of Ezio's head. The Italian assassin gasps as blood pours out of the wound. The red liquid leeks down into his eyes and forces him to close his eyes, rendering them useless.

Altair smirks as the ripped blood vessels serve their purpose and keep his Italian under control. The Arabian lets out a soft chuckle as he leans down, lapping up some of his partner's life blood. Ezio grinds his teeth, hating how his trump card has just been compromised. Ezio snarls while Altair quells the flow of blood, "_bastardo!_Altair, you've blinded me… now I can't enjoy your little torture to its full extent." The Arabian's eyebrows lift at this little non-threatened comment. He shrugs and smiles "do not worry Ezio… I think you will find that you'll find a lot of joy in this… especially now that you cannot see."

Ezio finds his words puzzling but doesn't find any harm in them. He feels rough callused hands travel across his chest. But now he sees the threat in Altair's words. Or rather _feels_the threat. Now that he is without vision, his other senses are on alert. The nerves under his skin feel every touch whether it be a firm finger or the slight movement in the air caused by the vibrations across the other mans skin. Ezio's hearing is even heightened enough to hear the steady heart beat of the strong Arabian heart hovering over his chest.

Altair sees the reaction he wanted. Ezio's cheeks slowly turn pink, spreading across the bridge of his nose. Then his breathe starts to pick up, sucking in oxygen through an open mouth as the Arabian traces the lines of his muscles. Altair glances at Ezio's tied up arms and judges that he no longer needs to keep a hold on them anymore for stiffness has already stolen all movement from them.

Satisfied, the Arabian relaxes and brings his mouth to the Italian's chest, brushing his lips over the man's sensitive skin. He notices the little rises in his partner's skin where his treatment has given him Goosebumps. Altair runs his tongue over the prickling skin. Ezio's breathe shivers and hitches when Altair's hand slides down his chest, slowly reaching its goal. The Italian's member is already starting to harden thanks to the extra stimulation. Then Altair's finger's curl around its length and it takes only a few pumps to get it to full length.

Ezio's lips start to mumble his approval, liking this "torture" so far. But then Altair stops. His hand slips away from the Italian dick, disappearing in the darkness. Only the warm, moist lips of the Arabian remain within Ezio's realm of senses. Ezio grunts his complaint, urging his partner to continue.

Altair reluctantly answers the grunt. His hand returns but to the sensitive thighs of the assassin, stroking his hand back and forth. The warm Arabian hands move within his legs, causing his blinded partner to moan quietly. Altair smiles as he lifts his mouth away from Ezio's skin only to touch his lips to the Italian's. Ezio kisses back with vigor, lips stimulated by blindness.

Once hesitant fingers become bold, reaching the Italian's awaiting inner legs. One hand starts to tease the two orbs so necessary for their activities. But the other hand finds its mark. It probes a finger around the still wet opening Altair delighted earlier. Ezio's mouth opens in a gasp, allowing the Arabian access to his tongue.

Altair's fingers quickly get to work. He doesn't hesitate to give his fellow assassin what he wants desperately, shoving a finger into the waiting opening. Ezio groans within the mouth of the tanned man above him, enjoying every bit of his torture. As Altair pumps his finger hard into the assassin he breaks the kiss, humming into Ezio's ear, "it amazes me how such a romantic man as yourself can enjoy submitting to another man this much." The Italian murmurs an inaudible grumpy response. But then Altair plunges another finger into his ass and a moan erupts from him. The Arabian twists his fingers within the assassin underneath him, searching for that one spot that will throw Ezio deep within the depths of ecstasy.

Then his fingers brush over that bump and he witnesses Ezio's spasm. He presses his fingers against the Italian's prostate sending the once ruling assassin into a tremor of pure elation. Altair grins, adding another finger into the mix, pumping their lengths in and out of Ezio's ass, making sure to hit that one spot every single time. His other hand moves from the Italian's balls to his chest holding the strong assassin down as he loses control of his body. Altair watches in amusement as the once proud and seductive Italian is rendered into a sweating, loudly moaning, writhing mess, thrusting his hips desperately into his fingers.

Just as Ezio groans out the Arabian's name once more in orgasmic pleasure, the fingers stop. The continuous rhythm is gone suddenly, leaving Ezio with a terribly stiff hard-on. Suddenly the method of torture is clear to the Italian. Altair has gotten him so hard that his dick burns with pleasure, just waiting for that small amount of stimulation to get him off, promising a messy climax. But that motivation will not come. Altair has him stuck. And the Arabian assassin is patient enough to wait out Ezio's will until the Italian is begging for forgiveness and for the man's attention.

Altair smirks as he sees Ezio swallow hard at this realization. But he is determined to not give up so easily. Desperate, he starts to try and get himself off. He lifts up his arms, hoping to press against his burning erection just as before to rid him of the built up tension. But, as expected, Altair will not allow it, stopping his arms and slamming them into the table. Unfortunately the slight contact from the tanned assassin isn't enough stimulation.

Determined however, Ezio tries his imagination: willing his mind to feel the Arabian's hot mouth wrapped around his swollen cock, deliciously sucking and licking, devouring the warm liquid hungrily. Or maybe Altair bent over, ass willingly taking all of his length as he moans excitedly, begging for more. Oh how the Arabian gets so horny after just a couple glasses of the wine only a banker's son can provide. Ezio finds himself wishing for a glass now, to ravage Altair's drunken body. But even with all of these memories and images, Ezio just increases his torture. He longs for the touch of the Arabian. He wants the man to fulfill all of his fantasies.

Unable to contain his frustrations, Ezio groans loudly, peaking Altair's curiosity. The Italian breathes hard, tossing his head in sexual frustration, "Altair! Stop this! J-just finish me off!" The Arabian shakes his head with a smile, knowing full well that the man before him can't see the movement. He is happy to see the Italian shaking with all the built up pressure and frustration. He knows what words he has to utter to get what he wants. He knows what to say in order to feel the warmth of the body he desires.

Maybe if he weren't so strung he'd be more stubborn. Maybe he'd be stronger if it was any other guy. But Altair has made his point. Only one person can drive him _this_ crazy. This is the same thought that justifies begging in the poor man's head.

He takes in a deep, shaky breath, before saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hitting on the girls! I love you, and only you! God Altair, just… just make me cum already!" Altair smiles warmly and pauses a few seconds, dragging out his triumph, torturing the whimpering assassin just a little longer, before bringing his warm mouth to Ezio's, kissing him long and hard. He brings his hands to Ezio's throbbing dick and proceeds to pump in hard strokes. It doesn't take very long before Ezio comes hard. Very hard. His seed coats both of their bodies, leaving a thick white mess.

Ezio keeps his mouth on the Arabian, bringing his arms up to press Altair against him. The tan skin brings warmth and quells his tremors from his orgasm. The two finally separate from their kiss and Ezio sighs, whispering to his fellow assassin, "Altair… can we go to the bedroom?" Altair makes a face and tilts his head to the Italian's ear, "are you not the least bit tired?" Ezio laughs quietly, answering the Arabian's question without any other words. Altair sighs and rolls his eyes, getting up. He unties Ezio's bruised arms and kisses the wounds he had inflicted upon the Italian.

Altair then moves to get some water, returning to clean the blood and cum from their bodies, giving his tongue a break; much to Ezio's complaint. The Italian opens his bright brown eyes to stare into Altair's storms with a small smile. Then, against his better judgment, Ezio opens his mouth, "you said I would have a scar by the end of the night… Altair, I never thought of you as one to give empty threats." He sees the familiar flare of anger in the Arabian's eyes at the challenge. Altair grabs his hand and tugs him off the table with a snarl, "there's still time…"

In the bedroom the two hold each other close; or rather Ezio refuses to be without contact from his Arabian's warm body. Altair notices how soft and smooth Ezio's skin feels against his. He takes his time, running his fingers over the silky surface. He's reminded of the Italian's comfortable clothing. It's as if he's discovered something new, like it's been there the whole time and he just found it. Somehow this new discovery changes everything. But perhaps it's the realization that Ezio has promised to stay his that brings about this change in perspective.

Ezio notices the deep, honest curiosity Altair has toward him. The inquisitive fingers tracing, memorizing, learning everything they can about his face, neck, arms, chest. The Arabian's eyes finally settle on his, a new warmth in them as he sighs, breathless, "Ezio… I love you." The Italian smiles and radiates the warmth that the Arabian's body provides for him; giving back what Altair unintentionally gives him. He allows Altair's curiosity spread to him, exploring the body that affects him so much.

Later that night, he appreciates that body, understanding how Altair felt. Ezio sits atop the tan assassin, arms wrapped around his partner, breathe heavy against the warm skin beneath him. Suddenly Altair's voice hits him through all the moans and time seems to stand still for a moment when the words register in his head, "Don't let this ever end…" That simple sentence disturbs him. He suddenly can't imagine their relationship ending. How could he live without this person that he can only describe as_ his _warmth? How could he possibly live in a cold world again? It shakes him to the bone, the thought of a life without something, someone so necessary for him. He can't imagine the Arabian assassin that writhes beneath his body in ecstasy, with anyone but him.

By the end of their night, Altair gave him a scar as he promised. A deep gash inflicted upon his heart. But it is not a physical scar. No one but the two men can see the wound. This scar will stay with Ezio forever, a memory that Ezio will always have. A mark that will remind him of Altair, every time he looks in a mirror or feels his heart beat. By the end of the night, Ezio conceders himself as a part of Altair, much more than just some distant descendent. And by the end of the night Altair knows that Ezio is his.

* * *

**Ok! This is an added edit because I have experienced my first case oooof... plagiarism! dun dun dun! Yup, basically some jerk decided it would be awesome to copy and paste my story, claiming it as theirs soooo I'm writing this note now...**

**THIS STORY BELONGS TA ME! lol it was written by WhiteWolf535. and no one else. i did not work with anyone on this so it is my idea and no one else has the right to claim it.**

**although! I do not claim the characters and story of Assassin's Creed itself! as much as i may wish it and dream it and beg for it to be mine, it is not. All those things belong to the wonderful Ubisoft of whom i worship... not really :D**

**so I hope I don't have to do this often... I don't even know if i should be flattered or not :\**

**anyway, thank you all sooooo freakin' much for your reviews! they honestly make me happy! Altho a few kinda creep me out... but it's good to know that there is a variety of wonderful personalities out there! I realize that there are pleanty of mistakes but i hope that this edited version is a bit better... hopefully not worse. but you new readers shouldn't notice! yay! **

**I love you all and I hope this plagiarism thing doesn't become too serious cuz seriously... how hard is it to write some smokin' assassin porn? lol**

**-WhiteWolf535 (a.k.a. the author of this story, just in case someone is still confused...)**

**P.S. some tips on how to prevent this better would be really awesome! Thanks!**


End file.
